Kairós - Trozos KakaSaku
by i'm-watermelon
Summary: Colección de drabbles/OneShots/Capítulos de Kakashi y Sakura. Kairós: lapso indeterminado en lo que algo importante sucede. Momento trascendente, único e irrepetible.
1. 1 Vídeo Juegos

**Título:** Video Juegos

 **Resumen:** Consecuencias de tener una novia que se emociona por todo (y con suficiente saldo en el teléfono como para marcar a las 4 de la mañana)

 **447 palabras – KakaSaku AU! – General – Sakura madrugadora xD**

 **Contenido:** Fluff, Fluff y más Fluff. 3

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( x )

Viñeta ( )

One Shot ( )

* * *

 **~[** **\- ]~**

-Por favor, enséñame a jugar smash.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ Kakashi se removió en su lugar hasta quedar enredado entre las sábanas blancas.

\- ¿Kakashi, estás ahí? – la femenina voz desde la bocina de su celular taladró hasta su tímpano izquierdo.

\- Sakura – dijo con gruesa voz, una octava más grave que lo normal – son las cuatro de la mañana.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a enseñarme a estas horas? Yay! En media hora llego a tu casa.

Kakashi pateó las sábanas, se sentó y habló con la paciencia más grande que Kami le pudiera otorgar.

\- Cielo, no vengas a casa.

\- ¿No?

El chico menó la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su novia arreglar las cosas a través del celular.

-Es madrugada, además ¿Para qué quieres que te enseñe a jugar smash?

Sakura se quedó en silencio. Kakashi supo interpretar eso como el típico puchero que salía de los labios de su novia cuando le daba pena admitir algo.

\- Sakura…

\- ¡Es que…! – ella contestó con rapidez, Kakashi se acomodó mejor en la cama reconociendo lo que venía – Vi un video en Youtube de una ronda de smash… y…. ¡Juegan tan bien! así que, pues se me ocurrió que era buena idea jugarlo. ¡Y tú eres buenísimo en eso!

\- ¿Y pensabas en eso a las cuatro de la mañana?

\- ¡Oh! Es que me había despertado por agua y no podía dormir – admitió con vergüenza.

Kakashi volvió a bostezar – De acuerdo, ¿Podemos ver eso más tarde? Tengo sueño.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Preguntó emocionada, a través del teléfono.

-Claro, es un sí.

Se despidieron y terminaron la llamada. La voz emocionada de la chica aún resonaba en la cabeza de Kakashi. Sonrió para sí mismo. Lo del Smash sería como las clases de chelo, de punto y cruz y de alpinismo que alguna vez se le habían ocurrido a Sakura aprender luego de ver un anuncio en la televisión, algún video en Youtube o cualquier cosa en la calle. Ella siempre se emocionaba por cualquier cosa.

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando Sakura llegó a su casa. Olía a frambuesas y su cabello aún lo llevaba húmedo y suelto. Traía dos bolsas del super en cada mano y apenas dejó sus cosas en la mesa corrió a sentarse a la sala.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¿Empezamos?

El entusiasmo de Sakura contrastaba con el rostro de confusión de Kakashi.

\- Bien… empecemos.

Tan pronto como prendió la consola empezó a darle indicaciones de los controles.

Y como cada cosa que a Sakura se le ocurría, terminó siendo extrañamente buena en eso. Kakashi no se quejaba, para su fortuna, con la última ronda del juego terminaron en la cama.

 **~[** **\- ]~**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hola! Mucho -bastante tiempo- . Con ese capitulo comenzamos con la colección de drabbles/OneShots KakaSaku. Tengo un sin fín de ideas en la cabeza pero por falta de tiempo me es imposible trabajar un long fic, así que mi mente trabaja con ideas de capítulo único. ¡Saludos a quien lee esto!

31.8.17


	2. 2 Vaguedad

**Título:** Vaguedad: Falta de precisión, indecisión.

 **Resumen:** Ser amigo de Hatake Kakashi realmente era una dura tarea. Dejando de lado su indiferencia o apatía, Kakashi podía llegar a ser muy leal y confiable. Entonces ¿Qué era lo complicado? La increíble falta de auto comprensión emocional que tenía el peli-plateado, no era capaz de decir "¡Oh! Creo que estoy enamorado" y eso simplemente le hastiaba.

 **429 palabras – AU! – Angst –**

 **Contenido:** ¿Cuál es la palabra para definir que el contenido de aquí es lo opuesto al Fluff? Not Fluff (?

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( x )

Viñeta ( )

One Shot ( )

* * *

.

.

 **~[** **\- ️ ]~**

Gai estaba cansado, hastiado, enfadado.

Ser amigo de Hatake Kakashi realmente era una dura tarea. Dejando de lado su indiferencia o apatía, Kakashi podía llegar a ser muy leal y confiable. Entonces ¿Qué era lo complicado? La increíble falta de auto comprensión emocional que tenía el peli-plateado. Kakashi podía ver a alguien un par de minutos y decir "Oh, tiene un mal día" "Mmm, seguro que ha pasado algo muy bueno esta mañana" y esas cosas por el estilo; sin embargo, no era capaz de decir "¡Oh! Creo que estoy enamorado" y eso simplemente le hastiaba.

Podía simplemente ignorar eso y dejar que Hatake con sus buenos 28 años se hiciera cargo de los sentimientos que tiene hacia la jovencita del área de contabilidad que recién tenía unos tres meses en la empresa. Pero no era algo que se podía ignorar, Kakashi parecía tener una especie de letrero invisible que decía "que nadie se le acerque, me enojo" y a la vez no hacía nada para evitar eso. Tan solo parecía un alma en pena enamorada que se rehusaba a aceptar las cosas.

 _-No entiendo lo que dices Gai, ¿Cómo puede gustarme la chica de contabilidad?_

Le dijo después de cuestionarle acerca de porque bajaba tanto al piso cuatro del edificio. ¿Qué carajo tenía que hacer un diseñador en el área de contadores?

 _-No me molesta que Sasuke salga con Sakura, lo que pasa es que creo que sus ropas no combinan._

Estúpida respuesta con estúpido pretexto. Cuando le preguntó a Kakashi porque estaba tan furioso luego de enterarse que el chico de tres cubículos a lado estaba en un supuesto romance con la pelirosa de contabilidad. Gai se dio cuenta que a Kakashi no se le daba mentir.

Y lo comprobó cuando pudo ver el dolor reflejado en los siempre adormilados ojos de su amigo, en el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y divisaron en la acera de en frente a la linda chica de contabilidad siendo besada por ese chico de diseño que tenía su computadora tres cubículos a lado.

Buscando reconfortar a su amigo volteo a su derecha y solo pudo observar a Kakashi acomodar su bufanda, ponerse el gorro de su gruesa chamarra y girar diciendo un "nos vemos mañana". Gai supo que toda esa decidía e inseguridad estaba ahora cerniéndose sobre el cuerpo del peli-plata como esos copitos de nieve que estaban cayendo del cielo en esos momentos.

Gai suspiró pesadamente y emprendió camino a su calientito hogar. Quizá Sakura no era para Kakashi, o quizá no era el momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~[** **\- ️ ]~**

18.9.17


	3. 3 3am

**Título:** 3:00 am.

 **Resumen:** inspirado en el texto "Un día, cuando despierte a las 3 a.m. miraré a mi costado y estarás allí, durmiendo profundamente y así de repente, el mundo no parecerá tan malo"que encontré navegando por FaceBook.

 **84 palabras – KakaSaku mundo ninja – Romance**

 **Contenido:** Fluff

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( x )

Viñeta ( )

One Shot ( )

* * *

 **~[** **\- ]~**

No sabía qué hora era, pero intuía que aún faltaba tiempo para amanecer. Cuando despertó, la penumbra del techo le recibió, el silencio característico de la madrugada también estaba ahí junto con el compás de su propio latir y el de la mujer de al lado.

Después de guerras, conflictos familiares y corazones rotos ella estaba a su lado. Era feliz, eran felices. El mundo era tan bonito ahora.

Kakashi sonrió volviendo a abrazar por la cintura a Sakura; instantes después volvió a dormir.

 **~[** **\- ]~**

* * *

 **N/A** : ¿Quién no desearía un momento así de especial con su pareja? Yo aquí, compartiendo un cachito de mis emociones. Gracias por leer.

9.10.17


	4. 4 Plan perfecto

**Título:** Plan perfecto

 **Resumen:** Sakura estaba ahí, sosteniendo su celular con sus tembloras manos ¿funcionaría? Ella realmente quería acercarse a Kakashi pero su nerviosismo no la dejaba y ese plan de Ino sonaba interesante…

 **413 palabras – KakaSaku AU – whatsapp!**

 **Contenido:** Fluff. Crush (?)

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( x )

Viñeta ( )

One Shot ( )

* * *

 **PLAN PERFECTO**

 **~ [ - ] ~**

 **Martes 5 de diciembre**

 **CHAT Kakashi sempai**

 **Tu:** ¡Hola! ¿Entonces nos veremos el viernes a la 5:00 pm? :P

 _21:37 PM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** ¿Disculpa?

 _21:39 PM_

 **Tu:** Ooh! Lo siento, me equivoqué de chat n.n"

 _21: 45 PM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** ¡No te preocupes! No pasa nada:D

 _21:45 PM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** Que te vaya bien con Sasuke…

 _21:46 PM_

 **Tu:** ¿Con Sasuke?

 _21:46 PM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** ¿No saldrás con él?

 _21:50 PM_

 **Tu:** Pero hace mucho tiempo terminamos ^-^"

 _21:55 PM_

 **Tu:** Saldré con Ino, jajajaja

 _21:55 PM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** ¿De verdad? Uuhh… lo siento, no estaba enterado. n.n"

 _22:01 PM_

 **Tu:** Descuida =)

 _22: 03 PM_

 ** _Visto a las 22: 07 PM_**

 **..**

 **Sábado 7 de diciembre.**

 **Mensaje nuevo: Kakashi sempai**

 **Kakashi sempai:** ¡Hola Sakura! Amm… buenos días

 _9:36 AM_

 **Tu** : ¡Bonita mañana, sempai! :D

 _9:51 AM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** Quisiera preguntarte algo…

 _9:52 AM_

 **Tu** : D: Claro, ¿Qué sucede?

 _9:56 AM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** Yo… este, :$ En el jardín principal de la ciudad han

Decorado con luces navideñas, escuché que mañana

Habrá una presentación de villancicos y bueno…. Me preguntaba

¿Quieressalirmañanaconmigo?

 _10:00 AM_

 **Tu:** n/n Claro que me gustaría salir contigo

 _10:05 AM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** ¡Qué bien!

¿Paso por ti a las 7 en punto?

 _10:06 AM_

 **Tu** : Estaré lista, sempai

 _10:07 AM_

 **Kakashi sempai:** Estaré ansioso por verte, Sakura.

[emoji de corazón]

 _10:10 AM_

 **Tu** : Y yo de igual manera, Kakashi sempai  
[emoji de corazón]

 _10:12 am_

 **..**

 **CHAT Ino bb:**

 **Tu** :¡Oh por Dios! Kakashi Hatake me ha invitado a salir!  
Jdhkajhdkahahjaksjhjks

[muere de colapso mental]

 _10:13 AM_

 **Ino bb:** ¡Sakura! Aaaaaaah que emoción  
¡Te dije que era buena idea! ;)

 _10:15 AM_

 **Tu** : No pensé que funcionaría :'3  
por eso eres mi mejor amiga [emoji de corazón]

 _10:15 AM_

 **Ino bb:** Agradéceme cuando tengan hijos y me pidas ser su madrina!

 _10:16 AM_

 **Tu** : Wowoowooo claro que lo serás  
pero es muy pronto para pensar eso n.n"  
Apenas será nuestra primera cita

 _10:17 AM_

 **Ino bb:** Quiero toda la plática de su cita con lujo de detalle

[emoji de corazón]

 _10:18 AM_

 **Tu** : Dkjahdkjasadkhad Me ha dicho  
que estará ansioso por verme  
dkjhkasjhkjahdkjhajkd  
Tan lindooooo! [Emoji de corazón]

[emoji enamorado]

 _10:20 AM_

 **Ino bb:** Aaaaahhhhhhhh [emoji sorprendido]

[emoji llorando] [emoji enamorado]

¡No se diga más!

Llego a tu casa en 30 para ir a comprarte un vestido!

 _10:20 AM_

 **Tu:** ¡De acuerdo!

 _10:25 AM_

 **~[ - ]~**

 **N/A:** Últimamente he leído fanfics que manejan ésta temática y he decidido crear uno. ¿Qué les ha parecido? Siento que me ha quedado un poco fuera-personalidad, pero es UA así que todo se vale(? jajajja

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios.

Por cierto, es una pena que fanfiction aún no deje poner emojis…=( También es una pena que no pueda justificar cierto texto a la izquierda..

¡Otra cosa! Acabo de cambiar mi ussername. Bye~bye _kanon21-5_ ; hola _i'm-watermelon_!

 **30.10.17**


	5. 5 Encuentros

**Título:** Encuentros furtivos.

 **Resumen:** Cuando alumna y profesor cierran el cubículo con llave, su mayor secreto se lleva acabo ahí dentro **.**

 **1145 palabras – KakaSaku AU – Colegio AU! – ProfesoryAlumna AU!**

 **Contenido:** Un poquito de smut~

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( )

Viñeta ( )

One Shot (x)

* * *

 **~ [ - ] ~**

Kakashi estaba completamente seguro de que los gemidos se escuchan allá afuera.

La joven estudiante estaba bajo suyo con sus rodillas abiertas apoyadas en el suelo. Hatake tenía a la vista la blanca piel de su alumna, su largo y rosado cabello distribuidos en parte en el suelo o cubriendo su rostro y otro tanto adhiriéndose a su espalda producto del sudor. Su pequeña cintura donde la tomaba para embestirla con fuerza y que pareciera casi desaparecer al ser rodeada por sus propias manos. Y después, su redondo trasero que entre cada embestida mostraba su miembro hundiéndose en la vagina de su alumna.

Kakashi sabía que estaba mal, pero no era precisamente lo que pensaba en esos momentos. Tenía poco más de diez años trabajando en ese internado para jovencitas de nivel medio superior, ahí había transcurrido su vida profesional desde que egresó de la universidad. El instituto consistía en ofrecer una formación integral a las jovencitas: clases académicas, clases de danza, deportes e incluso clases de comportamiento y modales. Ampliamente conocido en el país, aquel colegio era un espacio para las hijas de las más reconocidas figuras políticas, empresariales o de entretenimiento.

Es un hombre simple, sólo requiere de enseñar física y química, entregar grandes resultados a su escuela, recibir su bien remunerado sueldo y salir los fines de semana al pueblo más cercano del colegio y pagar por una buena sesión de sexo. No requiere de nada más.

Las actividades del internado se llevan a cabo durante seis meses continuos donde un centenar de jovencitas habitan las amplias instalaciones al estilo medieval. Kakashi sólo ejerce de lunes a viernes, pero sabe que también los sábados hay actividades para las estudiantes dejándoles libres sólo el domingo para que puedan emplear su tiempo en las diversas áreas del colegio.

Kakashi nunca tuvo motivos para quedarse el fin de semana en el internado, hasta que conoció a la señorita Haruno.

Por sus ojos pasaron múltiples jovencitas con complejo de ricas y mimadas que a Kakashi de vez en cuando le producían nauseas; para él, ellas eran un puñado de muchachitas a las que no les prestaba atención fuera del aula de clases. Y entonces llegó ella.

Ojos verdes, tez blanca, cabello largo y ondulado que le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura. Cuerpo delgado, más bien de complexión pequeña. Poco busto, pero unas piernas y trasero de ensueño. Kakashi entonces desarrolló una especie de fijación por ella.

Fue poco a poco, primero sus notas sobresalientes y su particular inteligencia por el área de ciencias exactas. Después fueron sus tareas y aquellas tutorias impuestas por la dirección del colegio ya que " _Esa chica es una gran estudiante. Debemos tener más enfoque en ella y promover su participación en concursos del área de ciencias"._ Para la institución era una excelente oportunidad de obtener más premios y renombres, para Kakashi era una excelente oportunidad de _enfocar_ más los encantos de la estudiante.

Luego siguieron aquellas sesiones de estudio en el cubículo del profesor Hatake. A Sakura se le proporcionaba otro tipo de trabajos que requerían de asesoría personalizada de su profesor. Entonces, Kakashi detalló los rosados y finos labios de su alumna, sus ojos verdes y las gafas grandes con armazón grueso que se resbalaban por el puente de su nariz de vez en vez cada que leía esos pesados libros. Sakura olía a manzanas y prefería tener su cabello completamente recogido cuando realizaba experimentos en el laboratorio. Entonces Kakashi detalló en sus finos dedos y pensó que tan jodidamente bien se verían acariciando su miembro.

Kakashi estaba perdido.

Y entonces llegaron los sueños húmedos que lo hacían sentir alguien sucio e inmoral. Fue comenzar después con una masturbada en la regadera mientras fantaseaba con su pequeña alumna rodeando su miembro con sus finos labios. En aquel momento pensó que sus fantasías con aquella estudiante podía solucionarlos acudiendo a un _ un fin de semana y follar con alguien. Pero eso no pasó y los sueños con su alumna en _esas_ situaciones aumentaron.

Kakashi estaba enfermo.

Pero todo cambió cuando Sakura lo llamó de _aquella_ manera. Estaban en su cubículo en una tarde bastante calurosa. Kakashi revisaba un reporte de laboratorio de una sesión que Sakura realizó la tarde anterior. Estaba perfecto, con pocas observaciones, pero Haruno siempre hacía un buen trabajo. Kakashi le extendió el trabajo y Sakura lo recibió con una suave sonrisa y un _"Gracias, profesor Hatake"._ Y era distinto, joder que Kakashi sabía que la chica pronunció aquellas palabras de manera distinta.

Y fue poco a poco que Kakashi descubrió que Sakura le coqueteaba. Cuando ella se acercaba demasiado a su costado, cuando se inclinaba en su dirección para recoger algo, cuando lamía sus labios mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Hatake era un lío en su mente que luchaba con hacer lo correcto pero todo fracasó cuando Sakura se inclinó hacía él mientras le explicaba en un sábado una lección en privado sobre composiciones químicas, Kakashi se congeló cuando ella le besó el cuello y le dedicó una mirada cegada por la lujuria.

 _"_ _Por favor profesor, ambos lo deseamos"_

Le dijo con voz dulce y Kakashi comprendió que Sakura quería hacerlo con él cuando le mostró un paquete de condón. Kakashi entonces recorrió el edificio de los cubículos de profesores que se encontraba, efectivamente, vacío a excepción de ellos dos. Cerró la puerta de su oficina con seguro y levantó a Sakura hasta sentarla en su escritorio. Le besó los labios, el cuello y cada parte de la piel de su alumna.

Sakura olía a sexo esa tarde y para Kakashi fue el inicio de su placentera perdición.

La primera vez que lo hicieron, era la primera vez de Sakura. Kakashi lo supo y entonces trató de hacer las cosas de una manera especial. La desnudó con lentitud, apreciando para parte de su pequeño cuerpo, la excitó y penetró primeramente con sus dedos para deleite de su alumna. Sakura estaba estrecha y lo sintió aún más cuando se adentró en ella cuidadosamente de no hacerle sentir incómoda. Empezó el vaivén y los gemidos de su alumna llenaron su cubículo combinándose con sus propios gemidos. Sintió a la pequeña joven estremecerse y soltar un delicioso sonido gutural que para Kakashi fue la acción que denotó su orgasmo que vibró dentro de Sakura.

Eso marcó todo. El profesor perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces follaron en su oficina.

Sakura y el maestro se veían a escondidas, se daban besos furtivos tras los muros, en el jardín cuando nadie los veía, la jovencita se escabullía de los dormitorios y sorprendía al profesor abriendo la puerta de su recamara. Kakashi amaba ser quien creara en Sakura sus reacciones de placer. ¿Amor verdadero? Ambos sabían que sus acciones estaban lejos de ello, solo eran un par de personas brindándose placer continuo.

Kakashi y Sakura estaban perdidos, y ellos lo disfrutaban.

 **~ [ - ] ~**

* * *

 **N/A:** Ok, aquí está mi primera vez escribiendo escenas así (?) Les puedo jurar que las palabras no fluían para describir las escenas, jajajaja. Pero quería experimentar y en definitiva seguiré con éstos tipos de contenidos.

6.1.18


	6. 6 Manzanas

**Título:** Manzanas

 **Resumen:** Cuando Kakashi llegó a Kyoto por un intercambio académico, su vida se llenó de manzanas y colores pastel.

 **506 palabras – KakaSaku AU! – General**

 **Contenido:** Fluff, Fluff y más Fluff. 3

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( )

Viñeta ( x )

One Shot ( )

 **~[** **-** **?** **]~**

 _"_ _Sé que tienes un día pesado, ¡Aliméntate bien! Disfruta esta manzana. Todo el esfuerzo valdrá la pena. ¡Fighting!_

Sonrió mientras leía la notita post-its color amarillo pastel. Estaba buscando una dichosa constancia de un curso al que asistió en la universidad el cual encontró dentro de un folder viejo y manchado. La constancia estaba intacta, también el post-its que lo recibió en cuando abrió el folder.

La conoció en cuarto semestre de la licenciatura en comercio internacional. Él era un estudiante de intercambio que viajó a Japón para estudiar seis meses en una universidad del lugar. Kakashi llegó a un país con diferente cultura y estilo de vida. Pero no le fue tan mal, siempre tenía a ella…

Desde su primer día en su nueva universidad, Sakura se autoproclamó su "guía"

 _"_ _Kakashi, necesitas a una experta que te ayude en tu estadía aquí"._

Ella lo acompañaba a todos lados y al francamente no le molestaba.

Le ayudó a encontrar un departamento muy pequeño pero funcional para su estadía ahí. Le ayudó a decorarlo porque "Kakashi, esto necesita lucir como un hogar". Le acompañó a comprar su primera despensa e incluso le hizo la lista de "10 cosas que debes hacer en Kyoto".

Kakashi le mandaba mensajes cuando no sabía dónde estaba y Sakura rápidamente le contestaba diciendo " _mándame tu ubicación, llegaré por ti"._

Lo invitaba a cenar a su casa siendo siempre muy bien recibido por los padres de la chica. Kakashi agradecía en silencio con ojos acuosos, porque su siguiente pago del trabajo de medio tiempo aún no llegaba y el ya no tenía que comer.

Pasaron cosas increíbles los dos juntos, pero llegó el momento en el que Kakashi tenía que regresar a su lugar de origen. Y ahí estaba ella, cumpliendo la promesa silenciosa de acompañarlo durante su intercambio. Sakura le sonreía con ojos acuosos diciendo " _Te echaré de menos, Kakashi"_ y a el no pudo parecerle más hermosa.

No habían formalizado nada, solamente fue un beso entre ellos dos mientras los fuegos artificiales alumbraban la colina del matsuri. Había un eso y un montón de charlas nocturna y converse mojados por caminar entre charcos de lluvia. Vasos de cartón con café almendrado sobre el pupitre de Sakura y post-its de color pastel pegados en libretas de Kakashi.

La alarma de su celular sonó indicándole que era bastante tarde para salir rumbo al trabajo.

-Mierda….

Debió haberle hecho caso a su esposa cuando le dijo que buscara la constancia de estudios a la hora de la comida.

Bajó de dos en dos las escaleras de su casa y cerró la puerta principal de forma algo torpe. Subió a su automóvil y prendió el vehículo para dirigirse a su oficina, cuando al figar su mirada en el espejo retrovisor notó un mensaje.

Color rosa pastel " _Siempre tan apurado, Kakashi. ¡Toma un respiro! Disfruta las manzanas ¡Fighting!"_

Sonrió de lado mientras veía las coloridas frutas en el asiento copiloto.

Sakura siempre le había acompañado, y ahora ellos se acompañan para el resto de la vida.

 **~[** **-** **?** **]~**

N/A: Ha sido de lo mas cortito que he escrito, pero me ha gustado un montón como quedó. Saludos~

 **19.2.2018**


	7. 7 Volver a intentarlo

**Título:** Volver a intentarlo

 **Resumen:** Masaru kun tiene tres añitos y Kakashi ya no quiere esperar hasta el fin de semana para volver a verlo ni quiere despedirse de Sakura sintiendo un vacío dentro de el.

 **988 palabras – KakaSaku AU! – Familia – KakaSakuBroke!**

 **Contenido:** Fluff, family,

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( )

Viñeta ( x )

One Shot ( )

* * *

 **~[ - ]~**

-Un poco a la izquierda… eso es ¡sonrían!

Un flash iluminó sus rostros. Su hijo rio extendiendo sus bracitos hacia arriba ocasionando que las fotos aumentaran tratando de captar esa acción en una imagen. No los culpa, el pequeño Masaru era tan espontáneo y parecía tener un ángel que ganaba el corazón de todos.

Estaban en el último escenario de la sesión de fotos. Ambos vestían trajes combinados, _¡Masaru kun es idéntico a usted!_ Exclamó con emoción una de las fotógrafas del lugar. Se tomaron fotos posando como todos unos caballeros y sonrieron naturalmente ante los flashes de las cámaras.

-Papi, ¿Cuándo podremos ver las fotos?

El niño se paraba de puntitas tratando de ver lo que los adultos veían en la computadora de escritorio.

-En dos días pueden pasar por las fotografías impresas. – la fotógrafa le contestó sonriéndole.

-¿Nos veremos guapos, señorita?

-¡Por supuesto!

Ambos se despidieron, el centro comercial se encontraba casi vacío a esas horas así que Kakashi dejó que el niño corriera frente a él simulando hacer sonidos de avión.

-¡Papi! ¿Podemos comprar ese conejito?

El niño pegó todo su rostro a las vitrinas de la tienda de mascotas haciéndole gestos a un pequeño conejito blanco que ahí descansaba.

-¿Quieres tener un conejito de mascota? Pero en el departamento no podremos tenerlo.

Masaru hizo un puchero con los labios.

-Entonces puedo tenerlo con mami.

Propuso. Kakashi dio un suspiro resignado.

-Debemos hablar con mamá antes.

En el automóvil cantaron algunas canciones infantiles. Masaru tenía apenas tres añitos pero era un niño bastante inteligente y sociable.

- _Masaru kun_ , el fin de semana iremos a casa de tus abuelos. – Kakashi observó a su hijo sonreír a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿Y nos quedaremos a dormir? Extraño a mis abuelitos. ¿Y podremos ir a la playa aunque haga mucho frio?

-¿Quieres meterte a bañar, _Masaru kun_?

-¡No! ¡Quiero hacer castillos de arena!

Kakashi rio –Haremos montones de castillos de arena.

Llegaron a casa de Sakura poco después de las ocho en punto. Estaba haciendo bastante frio así que se aseguró a abrigar bien al niño antes de bajarlo del automóvil. Kakashi lo llevó cargando hasta la entrada y Masaru no puso objeción, se abrazaba a su cuello como siempre lo hacía antes de la despedida.

-Me gustó mucho verte aunque no haya sido sábado, papi.

La vocecita de su hijo pegada a su cuello fue cálida.

Era martes y había pasado todo el día con su hijo, era martes y no un fin de semana como estaba estipulado legalmente. Sakura le marcó ese día a las seis de la mañana, su madre había tenido una recaída y se encontraba internada en el hospital, su ex esposa se notaba nerviosa a través de la línea y Kakashi manejó hasta su casa con el teléfono en altavoz recitándole palabras suaves y tranquilizadoras. Cuando llegó ella le recibió con el cabello mal recogido y manos temblorosas.

Cargó con Masaru dormido y lo depositó con cuidado en los asientos traseros de su automóvil rodeado de cobijas. Llevó a Sakura hasta el hospital, no decía nada pero tenía aquel tic de pasar su pulgar por el dorso de su mano contraria y Kakashi supo claramente lo nerviosa que ella estaba.

Fue en un semáforo en rojo que Hatake se atrevió en mover su mano de la palanca de velocidades y dar un suave apretón que pareció una caricia sobre las manos de su ex esposa.

-Tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte. Ten fe y confianza en ella. – le susurró.

Una lágrima se deslizó por el rostro de Sakura.

-Gracias por aceptar cuidarlo, gracias por venir.

-Oh, Sakura... soy su padre, es nuestro hijo y haría cualquier cosa por él. No tengas miedo de pedirme algo porque yo estoy 24/7 para ustedes.

La luz verde iluminó sus rostros y Kakashi aceleró. Pronto llegaron al hospital, Sakura se despidió de un adormilado Masaru llenándolo de besos por toda su carita y después se despidió de Hatake con una triste sonrisa y prometiéndole llamar (a petición del hombre) que le marcaría al celular ante cualquier situación.

Ese martes lo pasó con su hijo, Kakashi dejó su trabajo de lado (ventajas de trabajar desde casa) jugaron en la alberca de pelotas, vieron películas en la sala y prepararon un postre para hacer sentir mejor a mamá. Por la tarde fueron a un centro comercial donde Hatake aprovechó para hacer una sesión de fotos padre e hijo que tanto había esperado. Verlo en día martes significó para él que por al menos un momento, experimentara lo que era tener una familia unida y no esperar hasta el fin de semana.

Sakura abrió la puerta y lucía un poco mejor.

-¡Mami! Papi y yo te hemos preparado tu postre favorito.

-¡Woaa! ¿De verdad lo han hecho ustedes?

-¡Sipis! ¿Podemos comer un poquito antes de dormir?

Ella accedió, el niño subió a su cuarto para ponerse el pijama, Kakashi estaba a punto de calzarse cuando Sakura lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Puedes quedarte a comerlo con nosotros.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-Es una infección respiratoria, probablemente le den el alta en dos días.

-Espero visitarla mañana.

-Gracias por todo tu apoyo, Kakashi.

-Son mi familia.

-¿Seguimos siéndolo? – ella preguntó sorprendida.

-Sakura, ustedes nunca dejarán de ser mi familia.

Se miraron a los ojos, Kakashi acarició el rostro de la mujer con suavidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó?

Escuchó a su ex esposa suspirar.

-Creo que tomamos un montón de malas decisiones.

-Ni si quiera dimos una oportunidad para resolverlo…

-Actuamos tan precipitado, Kakashi.

No pudieron continuar, Masaru llegó abrazándose a las piernas de su padre y este lo cargó como si fuera un costal de papas. La risa del niño inundó toda la sala del lugar, cada quien tomó una cuchara y sentados alrededor de la mesita de centro, comenzaron a comerse el postre que prepararon esa tarde.

 _Realmente quiero volver a intentarlo, Sakura._

 **~[ - ]~**

* * *

13.3.18


	8. 8 Fantasma, el gatito

**Título:** Fantasma, el gatito.

 **Resumen:** Kakashi invocó un gatito blanco muy bonito. Pero Sakura está molesta, súper molesta.

 **910 palabras – KakaSaku Mundo ninja! – Kakashi Rokudaime**

 **Contenido:** Fluff. Contiene además, gatitos esponjositos.

 **Tipo:**

Drabble ( )

Viñeta ( x )

One Shot ( )

 **~[** **-** **]~**

Kakashi hizo un sello con las manos. Al instante que juntó las palmas en el suelo, un humo gris y un _¡puff!_ Llenó el lugar.

¡Ahora había un lindo gatito blanco como la nieve!

–Wooo~ – canturreó al verlo. – Eres tan lindo. Te llamaré Fantasma.

Tocaron la puerta.

Tocaron la puerta bastante fuerte.

-¡Kakashi sensei! Sé que se encuentra ahí dentro. - La voz se oía hastiada y Hatake podía imaginar la mirada de su alumna tras la madera.

El minino se asustó y Kakashi lo acunó entre sus brazos.

–Fantasma, no te preocupes. La mujer malvada no nos hará daño.

–¡Sensei! Puedo escucharlo ¿sabe?

Fantasma maulló y con sus garritas trató de arañar la máscara del ninja. Kakashi suspiró con cansancio.

–¡Sakura chan! Hola, que milagro – pronunció una vez abierta la puerta de su casa.

La mujer le miraba con el ceño fruncido, respirando agitada y con el flequillo pegándosele en la frente por el sudor. Sin decir nada, lo empujó adentrándose en la casa del hokage caminando directamente a la cocina.

–Claro, puedes pasar.

–Usted. No. Diga. Nada – masculló sirviéndose un vaso con agua.

Kakashi hizo el ademán de contestarle pero Sakura levantó el dedo índice amenazante. Fantasma escondió su cabecita entre las grandes manos del ninja.

La mujer dejó el vaso en el fregadero sin cuidado alguno y fue hacia la sala tirándose al sofá como peso muerto. El Hokage la siguió aún en silencio.

–¿Por qué carajos tiene un gato?

– ¿Puedo responder ahora?

Ella abrió un ojo y resopló.

Kakashi lo entendió como un _Sí, joder, ya puede._

–Se llama Fantasma, es un gatito de invocación.

–Pero usted ya tiene ocho perros.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Para qué quiere ahora un gato? – Sakura preguntó cansada.

–Los gatos son lindos. Además, éste no es un gato ninja. Sólo invoqué a un lindo gatito blanco.

Fantasma maulló en señal de aprobación.

Después de eso, silencio.

–Sensei... – pronunció Sakura después de unos minutos en silencio.

Estaba usando el honorífico de maestro. Kakashi sabía que entonces se avecinaba una conversación de índole más... personal. Había aprendido a identificarlo, era como una especie de acuerdo mutuo silencioso que ambos pactaron aún sin comunicarlo a voz pronunciada.

Cuando requería de comentarios diplomáticos basados en lo correcto, utilizaba _Rokudaime sama._ Cuando la plática se dirigía a un sentido menos estricto y más en confianza, usaba el _Sensei._ Y cuando necesitaba de un café bien cargado, una regañada y unos buenos mimos, simplemente le llamaba _Kakashi._

Ahora ella pedía hablar con el sensei.

–¿Sí, Sakura chan?

–Realmente lo busqué por toda la aldea, y cuando por fin lograba encontrarlo, usted se volvía a ir.

Fantasma ronroneó sobre el pecho de Kakashi.

–Lamento hacerte caminar tanto, Sakura chan.

–No, usted no lamenta nada – reprochó acomodándose mejor en el sofá – Usted es una persona muy mala con su asistente. ¿Para eso me insistió tanto ser su asistente? ¿Para tener alguien que lo persiguiera por toda la aldea obligándolo a cumplir su trabajo?

–Insistí que fueras mi asistente para que no desperdiciaras tanto dentro de tu casa. No te ofendas, pero ser sólo ama de casa no es lo tuyo.

–Entonces supongo que debo agradecértelo, Kakashi. Pasé a ser _sirvienta_ de mi propia casa a _sirvienta_ del hokage,

Fantasma saltó al suelo ágilmente. Ahora curioseaba por el lugar.

Sakura empleó el _Kakashi_ a secas. Estaba molesta, claro, pero ahora estaban también en el punto personal.

–No te trato como sirvienta.

–¡¿Y se puede saber por qué pasé todo el día buscándolo?!

–Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

–¡Soy su asistente! Me encargo de que cumpla su trabajo.

–Y lo he estado haciendo bien.

–Hasta esta semana...

–Estoy cansado.

–Y luego llega el día de hoy y no hace más que evadir responsabilidades.

–Sakura...

–Tuve que posponer esa reunión importante, agradezca que los inversionistas no están molestos, al contrario.

–Oh, ¿lo hiciste? Realmente lo agradezco.

–Tienen tantas ganas de invertir en Konoha que aceptaron cualquier cosa que les dije.

–Gracias de nuevo, pero...

–Ahora tiene esa reunión la próxima semana y...

–Sakura, realmente estoy cansado.

Algo hizo click en la mujer, pues se levantó bastante rápido del sofá.

–¿Le duele algo? ¿Ha tenido algún otro síntoma?

Gateó hasta donde Kakashi se encontraba sentado.

–Sakura, estoy cansado de esto, de lo otro – hizo un ademán con sus manos – de todo.

Fantasma se acercó a él y maulló exigiendo atención, jugó con sus dedos.

–Sólo quería tomarme un día libre – continúo – No falta tanto para que Naruto sea ascendido.

La mujer frente a él guardó silencio, asimilando el significado tras todo eso.

–Oh joder... ahora me siento un poco culpable.

–No fue tu culpa, yo no te dije.

–Pues debió haberlo dicho de todas formas.

–Lo lamento. Como recompensa... te daré el día de mañana libre.

–¿Mañana?

–Es el festival de Sarada en la escuela ¿no? por motivo del equinoccio de verano.

–¡Es cierto! Usted lo recordó.

–Sarada lleva repitiéndolo todos los días desde hace dos semanas.

Sakura rio. Después le dedicó una mirada cómplice. Levantó su dedo como y se entonó como si estuviera a punto de hacer un decreto importantísimo.

–Como asistente personal del rokudaime y con toda la autoridad que, evidentemente no tengo, le ordeno que se tome el día de mañana libre. Sin trabajos, sin formularios, sin juntas.

Fantasma escaló hasta el regazo de Kakashi.

–¿Día libre?

–Con una condición.

–¿Qué condición?

–Que me acompañe a ver a mi hija a su festival.

Sonrieron.

–Encantado de hacerlo.

Fantasma ronroneó.

 **~[** **-** **]~**

¡Hola! Espero que el mes de mayo les de muchas cositas lindas. Saludos! Gracias a quienes siguen la historia, sus comentarios me alegran.

 **3.5.18 ff y wt**


End file.
